


Consignation

by Cartonsofcartoons



Series: Seasoned to taste (Much salt, very savoury) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Wanda Friendly, Slight gore?, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartonsofcartoons/pseuds/Cartonsofcartoons
Summary: A good ruler knows how to delegate.So, T'Challa delegates keeping his people safe from the Rogue Avengers to someone more level headed than him.





	Consignation

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, in my story Shuri is not 16, she's 24.

 

A good ruler knows how to delegate. It was one of the first lessons T’Challa and Shuri were taught and he never understood why until he became king.

 

Running a country is hard work made even harder because none of T’Challa’s abilities meant much if he did not know how to temper them with some wisdom and cunning. T’Challa was good with finances, yes, but his expertise lay in figuring out discrepancies not in budgeting

 

He delegated.

 

T’Challa was good with hard labour but knew only the bare minimum of what he had learnt from his tutors about farming and agriculture.

 

He delegated.

 

T’Challa was good with using technology, sometimes in ways it wasn’t meant to be used but he knew nothing about the process of inventing, of research and development.

 

He delegated.

 

T’Challa was an excellent fighter, had proven himself to be the best in the country but didn’t know how to go about actively defending people.

 

He delegated.

 

And that is where our story begins.

 

* * *

 

Xoliswa had not agreed with T’Challa’s decision to offer Barnes and consequently Rogers sanctuary. She had said that it would bring too many suspicious eyes towards Wakanda. 

 

When Rogers and Barnes broke out their comrades from the prison, T’Challa pondered whether he had done the right thing. Bringing back the Scarlet Witch to his country even when it was the loss of his countrymen in Lagos due to her actions that had prompted his father to take a part in the drafting of the Accords had more than just a few doubts rising. A few hours of being the company of the so called Team Cap, watching as they deflected all and any blame onto Stark only made that thought more coherent.

 

When international news reported on the extensive injuries Tony Stark had suffered at the hands of his former teammate, the one who had assured him that Stark was fine, his doubts solidified into the realisation that Xoliswa was right. He most certainly should not have offered Rogers sanctuary. 

 

T’Challa delegated keeping his people safe from Team Cap to Xoliswa and washed his hands of the affair.

 

* * *

 

Xoliswa had enlisted his sister’s help as T’Challa had known she would. It calmed him down, he trusted the Dora implicitly, of course, his trust for his sister ran only deeper. Between the two they would be cunning and cutthroat about what they did but would never be unfair.

 

Xoliswa made the plans, Shuri implemented them and T’Challa read the reports later.

 

They made a good team.

 

Xoliswa had compiled evidence of the witch being very loose with her powers, the tendrils of red slipping out of her almost constantly. She also had an extensive list of complaints from staff attending to Rogers and his ilk and their discomfort with her being so free with her powers. Another report was dedicated to Wanda Maximoff’s powers, the manner in which they were used, the harm they could cause and the ways of stopping them.

 

The last one was bare save for information about a collar. 

 

It was a troubling report especially when combined with the fact that little to no knowledge of her as an Avenger was known while her repertoire as a HYDRA lackey was fairly extensive. So, T’Challa gave her carte blanche to deal with the girl as she needed to.

 

It was Shuri who facilitated her plan. While the others would inevitably be skittish about the plans, enough that Maximoff would pick up on the emotions, Shuri was calm even in the face of a storm. 

 

Shuri played up her role as the princess, reluctantly doing the job T’Challa had assigned her. He almost laughed, as if he would ever be able to command Shuri to do something she didn’t want to.

 

When Rogers and his troupe believed her, going so far as to gloat about it back in their quarters, all amusement fled T’Challa. He wondered if it was that they were all just that deluded or if the world outside Wakanda was just so restrictive.

 

Still, the ‘reluctant’ Princess Shuri carried out her duties, being so involved in the medical field it only made sense that she handle their health checkups. After all, Wakanda was a different country with different diseases and germs that were the norm, a vaccine was only common sense. 

 

Sam Wilson had been to ‘Africa’ before for some volunteer work and he only backed her up by talking of his experiences with the same. The blip of anger Shuri had felt and that T’Challa certainly had when he heard Sam Wilson talk about Africa like a giant homogenous landmass was noticed by Wanda MAximoff who only smirked.

 

T’Challa’s opinion of the girl worsened.

 

It was worth going along with it just to inject her and the rest with the implants they devised for them under the guise of a vaccine. The implants would work their way through their bloodstreams, setting up little triggers near the major organs before settling into their brain stem as a bomb. 

 

T’Challa was a member of the Accords council, he had seen footage of what she had done to her ‘friend’ Vision. He wouldn’t let her go free, just for her temper to snap and toss  _ his  _ people through floors as well. 

 

He’d see her off with her head before that happened.

 

( _T’Challa doesn’t know why him saying that amused Shuri so much. She hadn’t stopped laughing for ages, only pausing to breathlessly yell ‘Off with their heads!’._

 

_ It isn’t until months later when he is on better terms with Tony Stark who calls him Cheshire, making him look up Alice in Wonderland that T’Challa understands) _

 

T’Challa doesn’t think it will actually come out to anything. After all, Team Cap was made up of people whose names and crimes were plastered all over the world, they were far too dependent on him to make a hostile move, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Wanda Maximoff’s head goes pop less than two weeks after the implant was put in. She attacked, or at least tried to attack Shuri.

 

It makes him angry beyond belief. His bloodlust is only slightly quenched at the sight of her brains splattered across a wall, her liquefied organs oozing out of the space where the head attached to her neck.

 

But his anger is nothing compared to Shuri's although she hides it well. She hides it very well indeed. 

 

When Team Cap sobs over the “kid’s” remains, demanding explanations, Shuri lies beautifully, explaining how her status as Princess affords her some protection against magical attacks, that any malicious attack on her  are turned back onto the caster. The moron that is Captain America scowls and demands why they dealt with Wanda so harshly, only to lose all his bluster as Shuri says she never expected to be attacked by someone who was under her protection, wondering out loud if this was something she should expect from all of them as well, whether she needed to watch out for them to attack as well, whether Barnes was simply biding his time as Wanda Maximoff had until he attacked.

 

Watching Rogers lose all his dignity, begging and pleading otherwise was not as reassuring as T’Challa wanted it to be and that day he decided to go to the Accords council and confess his sins.

 

They were unhappy, of course, but knowing of the implants changed their countenance considerably. Then, he was lauded for his precaution and he took the praise with more than a little guilt. He was not the cautious one after all, that praise belonged to Xoliswa.

 

Xoliswa merely raised an eyebrow at him when he told her so and replied that his delegating the job to her was a precaution in itself, after all but T’Challa was not satisfied. 

 

What if he hadn’t delegated their security to Xoliswa? What if the witch had gotten her hands on his sister, twisting her thoughts the way she had done with the Avengers, forcing his sister to leave a trail of destruction behind her the way she had done with Banner?

 

He shuddered to think of it and told Xoliswa to tighten up the security on Team Cap. They clearly could not be trusted to their own devices.

 

Shuri’s approval of this, the first time she had been truly happy with his decisions since he had become king was a balm to his guilty heart. Especially since he was proven right soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Barton had attempted to escape the Wakandan palace. His implant hadn't exploded, only delivered a strong shock that allowed for his safe capture and consequent imprisonment. It must have been a plan formulated by Team Cap because they seemed unsurprised not to see Barton with them the next day. 

 

The archer’s interrogation once he woke proved it. He ranted and raved but it had no effect on his guards, nor on T’Challa. 

 

Shuri was, of course, unsurprised. Barton was the one she had predicted would attempt to break out or hurt someone next and she had made a pretty penny from the betting pools she and the Dora had going on, the one she thought he didn’t know about.

 

Like dominos the rest fell. Scott Lang went to them willingly, offering to turn himself in to the Accords council, wanting to see his daughter instead of living out in exile. Nakia won that bet. Sam Wilson was next, apparently he thought he knew enough engineering form his talks with Scott Lang to fix his ‘wings’ and takeoff to look for friends. That one ended up being more of a rescue mission since he had botched up the repair job and fallen out of the sky thirty seconds into his flight, ending up in the medical bay with a badly broken back. 

 

Steve Rogers held out the longest, having Bucky Barnes relying upon his good behaviour going a considerable way in him controlling his temper. When a call from the outside world by Natalia Romanov informed him that Clint had never made his way to her the way they planned it he lost it. Now all alone, he charged his way through the palace in an attempt to ‘save’ Barton and the first guard he tried to plow through had his implant going off as well, although it didn’t work the way it was supposed to. The super soldier serum ahd reacted with the implant to deliver a massive shock to his brain instead, turning the man brain dead instead.

 

T’Challa informed the Accords council of the coordinates the Black Widow’s call had come from and that all of Team Cap was incapacitated almost completely. Soon, the Black Widow was in their custody and they offered to take Team Cap off his hands, put them into the medically advanced containment facility for Superhumans that had been built in the underwater facility that had once been R.A.F.T. and T’Challa agreed with more than a little bit of relief.

 

With Team Cap out of the country and out of his mind, T’Challa could turn his full and complete attention to where it should always have been.

 

Wakanda.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I PMS worse, my wish to see people's heads explode a la Kingsman increases substantially.


End file.
